Les seconds
by Ninjantome
Summary: "Je crois que tu seras parfait pour ce que j'ai en tête." "J'suis tout à toi!" "Tu fais ça souvent ou je suis une exception ?" "Tu es mon premier." Une histoire très sérieuse de piraterie et rencontres innatendues. VF de First Mates
1. La chasse au Penguin

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur !

Je suis tombée dans le Kilguin grâce à KidLaw et me voilà en train de ramer dans la barque du Kilguin. En théorie cette histoire devrait être courte mais on ne sait jamais quand l'inspiration peut frapper ^^ Je vous tiendrais au courant et en attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire.

Cette histoire est à l'origine écrite en anglais, d'où quelques expressions un peu bancales mais ChocOlive Flamous l'auteur de la superbe fiction Curioisité quand tu nous tiens, me disait qu'elle ne lisait pas très bien l'anglais ^^ Pour le moment seuls les deux premiers chapitres ont été traduits mais si vous êtes nombreux à réclamer la suite il se pourrait que je continue pour les chapitres suivants.

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1, La chasse au Penguin**_

* * *

L'archipel des Sabaody, la dernière île du Paradis. Ses immenses arbres rayés s'élevaient vers le ciel à une hauteur inaccessible. La Yarukiman Mangrove était une merveille naturelle, sa palette turquoise et ses bulles flottant un peu partout donnait l'impression de marcher au fond de l'océan comme dans un rêve. L'herbe glissante et collante qui recouvrait le sol était une bien étrange expérience pour tous les marins habitués aux planches fermes d'un navire. Mais chacun d'entre eux, posant pour la première fois le pied sur Sabaody, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahi de se trouver à la moitié de la première moitié de Grand Line.

Le savon soufflé par l'imperceptible respiration des arbres était un processus hypnotique. Les bulles formaient une partie intégrante de Sabaody, depuis la vie quotidienne de ses habitants jusqu'au léger fond sonore des bulles qui éclatent. C'était un environnement véritablement unique mais comme tant d'autres sur Grand Line il était aussi dangereux. Sur cette île se mêlaient habitants locaux, marines, esclavagistes, chasseurs de primes, Nobles mondiaux et les plus impétueux pirates naviguant sur Grand Line. Le mélange de base d'un cocktail hasardeux prêt à exploser à la moindre secousse.

Vous, voyageur en quête d'aventures ! Venez et jetez l'ancre à l'archipel des Sabaody ! Où vous pourrez acheter des articles et de la nourriture que vous ne trouverez nulle part ailleurs, profiter des attractions de notre merveilleux parc et acheter les esclaves les plus exotiques de ce monde ! Mais rappelez-vous de signaler tout homme-poisson que vous verrez sur l'île, de vous incliner au passage des Nobles mondiaux et de rester hors de celui des dangereux pirates.

.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? Ma tête leur revient pas ? » Eustass Kidd gronda à la vue des gens qui faisaient demi-tour à son approche. La question était destinée à son équipage, qui le suivait de près alors qu'ils sortaient d'un bar de seconde de zone. Il était encore tôt ce matin-là et ils avaient déjà bu plus que la limite journalière d'un homme moyen. Mais les pirates savaient bien mieux tenir l'alcool, bien que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour améliorer l'humeur de Kidd.

« Je crois que c'est le maquillage.

– C'est ton sourire naturel.

– Peut-être qu'ils n'aiment pas les roux ?

– T'es sûr que ton fruit du démon ne repousse pas aussi les gens ? »

Le Capitaine plissa les yeux, fatigué par la bonne humeur matinale de ses hommes, et se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de poser la question en premier lieu. Ils étaient arrivés à Sabaody depuis quelques heures seulement et son équipage était bien trop enjoué à l'idée d'avoir atteint la moitié de ce monde. Leur enthousiasme incluait également davantage de moqueries à l'encontre de leur capitaine.

« Killer, un commentaire ? Quelque chose ? » Kidd s'enquit auprès de son second, cherchant à avoir l'opinion pendant qu'on se payait sa tête. L'homme masqué était resté étrangement moins loquace que les autres. Il observait les gens renoncer à rentrer dans le bar en voyant les pirates qui en bloquaient l'entrée.

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que les gens se jettent à ton cou avec une prime comme la tienne.

– Merci. » Le Capitaine souffla de mécontentement, même si il apprécia qu'on lui rappelle l'importante somme qui avait été mise sur sa tête. D'eux deux, Kidd était excessivement fier de son très cher avis de recherche. Si Killer considérait le sien comme une conséquence de son périple sur Grand Line, c'était un pré requis obligatoire pour prétendre au titre de roi des pirates aux yeux d'Eustass Kidd.

« On va se faire un autre bar ? » Killer demanda, son agacement commençant à poindre après le troisième établissement de la matinée.

« T'es pas si mal luné d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– J'ai pas envie de rester ici plus que nécessaire.

– Profite de notre séjour sur l'archipel au lieu de ruminer le calme de la terre ferme va te manquer quand on sera dans le Nouveau Monde. » Eustass déclara avec un sourire tandis qu'ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'arbre numéro vingt-deux. « Mais t'as raison, on devrait commencer à chercher un artisan de revêtement dès maintenant.

– On en trouvera un dans les chantiers navals, du grove cinquante à cinquante neuf. » Le second informa.

« Alors allons-y. »

.

Killer doutait qu'ils trouent quelqu'un désireux d'enduire leur navire dans les chantiers navals de Sabaody. Ces groves étaient trop près de la base de la Marine pour profiter à des affaires illégales. Cependant, il valait mieux commencer par savoir où se trouvaient les artisans qu'ils recherchaient. Tous les constructeurs de navires avaient leurs contacts et l'équipage de Kidd était assez doué pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre mais de préférence par la force.

La vie de l'archipel s'éveillait document avec le levé de soleil. Avec toutes ces bulles bloquant la vue du ciel cependant, il était difficile de situer le soleil. Malgré tout, les citoyens avaient su tirer parti de leur environnement si particulier. Les bulles servaient à fabriquer des bâtiments et des hôtels, et pouvaient porter toutes sortes de charges. Mais ce que l'équipage de Kidd apprécia le plus furent les véhicules de l'archipel : les bon chari. Les deux bon chari de taille moyenne qu'ils avaient loué étaient un bien meilleur moyen de transport que de devoir marcher jusqu'aux chantiers.

La vitesse des véhicules était grisante et il se pourrait que Killer ait céder à la bonne humeur générale. Le plus joyeux d'entre eux était leur capitaine qui arborait ses lunettes de protection et un immense sourire alors qu'il utilisait les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon pour augmenter la vitesse du bon chari au-delà de ses limites. Kidd faisait la course entre les épaisses racines et les collines glissantes avec aisance. Leur vitesse transformait le paysage rayé en une illusion d'optique, bougeant comme si les arbres suivaient leur course sans même sortir du sol.

Leur véhicule ralentit puis s'arrêta soudainement encerclé par des machines de constructions et des charpentes de bateaux. Ils étaient arrivés au chantier naval sans s'en être rendu compte. Eustass jeta un regard en arrière pour voir le reste des ses hommes à quelques kilomètres, s'efforçant de les rattraper.

« Pédalez plus vite bande de feignasses ! » Le Capitaine cria et ne les attendit pas pour continuer.

Le chantier naval sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'activait déjà, rempli de travailleurs portant des outils et des matériaux, et pour une fois l'équipage de Kidd ne récolta pas plus que quelques regards apeurés sur leur chemin. Bien, si les constructeurs ne semblaient pas plus concernés par la présence des pirates ils pourraient se mettre au travail plus facilement.

« Eh bien ! » Kidd s'exclama tout à coup, ralentissant le bon chair à une vitesse de croisière. « Regardez ce que nous avons là ! »

Les yeux de l'équipage se tournèrent vers la gauche alors qu'ils essayaient de voir ce qui avait causé la voix prédatrice de la capitaine. Killer remarqua immédiatement ceux qu'Eustass avait désignés. Entre les plateformes de construction, un groupe notable marchait, portant tous le symbole de l'équipage du Heart dans leur dos. Leurs combinaisons blanches étaient immanquables. Ceci dit l'équipage de Kidd pouvait parler en matière de vêtements ! Ils étaient probablement les seuls sur cette île à porter des tenues avec autant de couleur et de cuir. Un partout.

« Alors Trafalgar Law est là aussi. Killer commenta.

– Et moi qui pensais que cet arrêt serait chiant à mourir. » Le Capitaine Kidd ricana.

Le regard joueur qu'il vit allumer le visage de son capitaine fit sérieusement s'interroger le second. « Tu veux les attaquer ?

– Nan, j'suis pas si con. » Eustass répondit indigné et Killer pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté. Kidd était loin d'être stupide mais sanguin ça c'était sûr. « Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas les chercher un peu. » Kidd ajouta. Et c'est parti… Mais son second ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre son idée en pratique et sauta du bon chari pour atterrir sur l'herbe d'un bon agile.

« Laisse-les moi. »

D'un seul geste de la main Kidd fit taire un de ses hommes qui s'apprêtait à parler. Le regard du capitaine demeura fixé sur Killer. Kidd se pencha sur le volant du bon chari sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

« Bien, fait leur savoir qu'on est là. Mais ne perds pas de temps pour nous rattraper. »

L'homme masqué hocha la tête and chercha les combinaisons blanches qui avaient disparues de son champ de vision. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait Eustass le rappela.

« Eh Killer ! » Il se retourna vers son capitaine simplement pour le voir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Au cas où tu t'poserais la question, ils sont déjà parti en courant vers le sud !

– Merde ! » Le blond jura dans sa barbe et fila après les pirates.

« J'espère qu'il arrêtera de bouder après ça. » Kid pensa tout haut pendant que le reste de ses hommes le rejoignait enfin.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu déséquilibré ? » Wire demanda.

« Tu pense que Killer ne peux pas tous se les faire ? » Le Capitaine s'offensa.

« Je voulais dire pour l'équipage du Heart. » Wire sourit, déclenchant l'hilarité de tout l'équipage de Kidd.

.

Des silhouettes blanches et floues courait aussi qu'elles le pouvaient parmi les racines rayés. L'équipage du Heart franchit un autre pont menant hors du grove des chantiers navals.

« Il nous suit toujours ?! »

Personne n'eut besoin de regarder en arrière pour connaître la réponse.

« Ouais, continuez à courir ! »

Ils étaient sortis pour faire de simples et inoffensives courses, le soleil était à peine levé et ils se retrouvaient pourchassés par un supernova. Génial ! Comme si ils n'avaient pas déjà assez d'ennuis avec la Marine, ils devaient faire attention à l'équipage de Kidd maintenant.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là ? » Penguin fulmina.

« Ils ont du arriver aujourd'hui ! » Shachi supposa.

En dépit de leur vélocité, leur petit groupe perdait de la distance au profit du pirate du Kidd. Bientôt ils allaient être rattrapés et ils n'étaient certainement pas de taille face au Massacreur. Alors pour autant que cela leur déplaise l'équipage du Heart allait continuer de courir. L'herbe savonneuse n'était cependant pas un terrain idéal pour fuir. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient les pirates sautaient sur les racines mais ce satané savon était partout ! Et jusque là ça n'avait pas l'air de ralentir leur poursuivant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'enfuit ? Ils avaient pas l'air agressif ! »

Dans leur lancée ils ne pouvaient que crier pour se comprendre, c'était loin d'être leur échappée la plus discrète.

« On sait jamais ! Le Capitaine Kidd a une sacrée réputation, c'est mieux si nos chemins ne se croisent pas ! » Penguin répondit, mais il commença à s'inquiéter comme ses nakamas. Ils étaient trop lents et ils se faire rattraper. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Ils étaient de retour dans la zone de non-droit, dans une partie pleine de vieilles baraques et de bâtiments à moitié détruits. Personne en vue, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient seuls. Au point où ça en était, Penguin se résolu à tirer profit de cette décharge.

« Shachi ! Tu vois cette maison délabrée là-bas ? » Et son compagnon acquiesça, dirigeant son attention vers un haut bâtiment étonnamment encore debout. « Aide-moi à le démolir ! »

Shachi lui lança un regard scrutateur, pas vraiment emballé. « Qu'est-ce que ça f'ra à part le ralentir ?

– T'as une meilleure idée ?! »

Shachi grinça des dents n'ayant rien d'autre à proposer pour le moment, et se rapprocha de Penguin à la tête de leur groupe.

« Ok tout le monde ! Quand Shachi et moi on frappera la maison en face de nous, vous vous séparez et on se retrouve au sous-marin ! »

Il reçut des réponses affirmatives de la part des autres et revint vers Shachi tandis que la maison se rapprochait. « T'es prêt ?

– C'est parti ! »

Pratiquement en même temps, ils sautèrent à une hauteur inhumaine. Ils volèrent pendant un instant suspendu au-dessus de la décharge recouverte de mousse parmi laquelle leurs nakamas couraient, attendant leur signal. Alors Shachi et Penguin plongèrent vers leur cible dans une parfaite synchronisation, acquise uniquement en ayant pratiqué cette attaque un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils atterrirent pile sur le haut du bâtiment qui trembla sous la puissance de leurs coups de pieds combinés et commença à s'écrouler.

Shachi s'accroupit lors de son atterrissage et utilisa sa détente pour se propulser après ses nakamas. Il était déjà derrière le bâtiment quand il remarqua deux choses : la maison ne s'était pas entièrement détruite et Penguin n'était plus à ses côtés.

« Cours ! Je vous rattraperais ! » Shachi l'entendit crier depuis l'autre côté et cela mit le pirate roux vraiment hors de lui. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour revenir à travers les ruines, mais il avait confiance en Penguin pour se sortir de là indemne, il était suffisamment malin pour ça. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas Shachi de s'inquiéter alors qu'il continua à courir.

.

Penguin jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, voyant déjà la masse de cheveux blond de leur poursuivant. Rapidement, il démolit le reste de la maison, donnant des coups de pieds dans la structure et faisant s'écrouler le reste du bâtiment, ne laissant qu'une haute pile de pierre, de bois et quelques murs à moitié détruits.

Hors d'haleine, il se cacha au milieu des ruines, faisant attention à ne pas faire un seul mouvement qui pourrait déranger la poussière qui retombait tout autour de lui. Penguin observa sous sa visière l'homme masqué s'approcher. Il attendit son moment, prêt à bondir hors de sa cachette et ne put retenir un sourire en coin quand le pirate du Kidd commença à escalader les débris comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un petit relief sur son passage.

Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que Killer sentit une attaque en approche sur son côté. Sur le haut des ruines, quelqu'un était venu des fragments de pierre et avait lancé un puissant coup de pied dans ses jambes. Le blond ne dut son esquive qu'à son instinct. Mais même s'il réussit à éviter l'attaque d'un cheveu, il avait été stoppé net dans son élan et forcé de reculer.

Le pirate du Kidd fit un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter d'être éjecté. Il retomba le long de la pile de débris mais n'eut pas assez d'équilibre pour atterrir sur ses pieds, alors il glissa jusqu'en bas ramassé contre le sol. Il planta une de ses lames dans la terre pour arrêter sa glissade, laissant une profonde entaille depuis son point de départ.

Killer releva la tête vers assaillant debout sur les ruines et se redressa, grognant presque comme un animal sauvage. L'homme au chapeau se planta face à lui et pris une posture de défense, ses pieds légèrement écartés et fermement appuyés sur les rochers, son poing gauche levé à coté de son visage, l'autre serré au niveau de sa taille.

« Tu veux t'battre Tête de fer ? » Clama-t-il. « J'suis tout à toi ! »


	2. D'autres choses en tête

**_Chapitre 2, D'autres choses en tête_**

* * *

Au début Killer cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais non. Il avait vraiment l'intention de le combattre. Killer étudia la posture de l'autre pirate par réflexe –un peu du genre sentaï à son goût– mais il nota que chaque trait de l'homme au chapeau montrait sa résolution. Certaines personnes pouvaient se montrer si obstinée. Cependant, l'homme avait le cran de lui faire face et Killer respecterait ça. Si le pirate du Heart voulait l'affronter, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il lui donnerait ce qu'il demandait.

L'homme masqué dégaina sa seconde faux et le sifflement métallique résonna dans le silence, uniquement interrompu par l'éclatement des bulles. De là où il se tenait Killer n'était pas capable de voir la réaction de son adversaire mais l'homme ne tressaillit pas. Pour un court instant le blond se demanda si le pirate du Heart viendra à lui, mais le temps que l'homme au chapeau se décide à bouger Killer avait déjà chargé dans sa direction.

Le pirate du Kidd visa une cible facile, autrement dit le sol instable sur lequel le guerrier en blanc se dressait. D'un seul coup de sa faux, les ruines s'écroulèrent. Mais Penguin avait anticipé la fragilité du sol et il sauta avant qu'il ne s'effrite sous ses pieds. Il atterrit tout juste aux côtés de Killer qu'une lame filait déjà vers lui. Il esquiva la première aisément, faisant simplement un pas sur sa droite, mais pas la faux qui suivit.

Cette fois le pirate du Heart dut tomber à genoux s'il voulait garder la tête sur ses épaules. Durant une fraction de seconde, la vision de Penguin fut remplie par l'aveuglante réflexion du métal passant au-dessus de sa tête et laissant des morceaux rouges sur son passage.

Pendant un moment, le cœur de Penguin défaillit, et lorsqu'il se releva sa peur devint réalité. Le rouge venait du pompom duveteux sur le haut de sa casquette. Quand il passa la main sur sa tête, le pompom avait bel et bien rétrécit. Penguin sentit sa colère courir le long de ses veines comme si elle l'enflammait. Pas. Son. Chapeau !

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser contrôle par sa rage mais bordel ! Personne ne touchait à son chapeau ! Se servant des rocs à ses pieds, Penguin les lança d'un coup de pied les uns après les autres vers l'homme masqué. Il les dévia tous du plat de ses lames, progressant vers Penguin d'un pas menaçant. Le pirate du Heart ne le laissa pas s'approcher il devait être plus prudent car pénétrer dans l'espace vital de l'homme était de la folie. Penguin devait aussi tenir compte de la longue portée que ses faux lui donnaient.

L'homme au chapeau ne restait jamais statique, bouger était la clef pour percer la défense de son adversaire et cela le rendrait lui-même plus difficile à viser. Penguin était rapide. Lors de ses combats précédents il avait toujours surpassé ses ennemis par sa célérité et la précision de ses coups. Mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait de porter un coup il y avait une lame ou une jambe en travers de sa route. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était des éclats de métal, les franges volants dans tous les sens le long de des jambes de son adversaire et ce casque blanc et bleu se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

.

Penguin commençait à être à court d'idées quand il sentit de nouveau les rocs sous ses pieds. Il était si occupé à ne pas se faire découper en rondelle qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se servir de ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Esquivant les attaques incessantes de Killer, il recula vers les ruines. Lorsqu'il atteint un mur encore debout, Penguin ouvrit sa garde juste un peu sur son flan et le pirate du Kidd, fatigué de lui courir après, tomba dans le panneau.

La faux visant ses cotes, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans le corps du pirate du Heart, se planta dans la pierre avec un son aigu. Penguin bloqua la seconde lame en frappant Killer dans le coude… et il faillit presque y laisser son bras lorsque la lame tourna autour du poignet de l'homme. Le pirate du Heart se dégagea rapidement d'un coup de pied dans le torse de son adversaire, le prenant par surprise et se servit de lui comme un tremplin pour sauter en arrière par-dessus le mur.

Penguin dégoulinait de sueur et un frisson de terreur descendit le long de son dos lorsqu'il vit la coupure teindre le blanc de sa manche en rouge. Avec le pirate du Kidd hors de sa vue, sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau était maintenant ou jamais. Il eut à peine le temps de commencer à courir avant que le mur n'explose dans son dos et qu'un supernova en colère se lance à sa poursuite. Tant pis pour la fuite.

Le pirate du Heart continua de courir et il entendit de mieux en mieux les pas de l'homme masqué. Il savait qu'il allait se faire rattrapé, étrangement pour cette raison Penguin attendait impatiemment la main qui allait le saisir inévitablement ou le coup qui le ferait tomber. Devant Penguin les larges racines d'un arbre savonneux apparurent et il accéléra dans la direction de cet autre obstacle qu'il pourrait mettre entre lui et le pirate du Kidd.

Au moment où Penguin leva sa main pour agripper la racine au niveau de son visage, une faux se planta sa manche. Il se retourna instinctivement pour se dégager violemment de l'emprise de Killer mais la seconde lame vint immédiatement se placer sous sa gorge.

Penguin n'osa même plus déglutir et se contenta d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Le pirate du Kidd semblait faire de même, maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin à sa merci. La courte distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient permit à Killer d'examiner le visage de l'homme au chapeau de plus près. Son nez était fin peut-être un peu plus long que la moyenne, ses fines lèvres n'avait quasiment pas de couleur. D'un autre côté un joli rouge colorait ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne laissaient deviner qu'une sombre couleur sous sa visière. Des mèches châtain s'échappaient de son chapeau encadrant l'angle carré de sa mâchoire. Mais cet instant suspendu ne dura pas. Killer avait fini de jouer.

.

« Tu es difficile à attrap–

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Penguin grogna. C'était assez courageux de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre mais il détestait être à la merci de qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux quelque chose ?

– J'suis toujours en vie. » Le pirate du Heart répondit brusquement. « Alors garde tes compliment et viens en au fait. »

Pendant un instant Killer fut presque d'accord avec le pirate du Heart mais une question le démangeait et il oublia momentanément la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

« C'était stupide de m'avoir défié. Ta défaite était courue d'avance, mais tu l'as quand même fait. Pourquoi avoir mis ta vie en jeu ?

– Parce que pendant que tu t'es arrêté pour me battre mes nakamas ont pu s'enfuir loin de toi. » L'homme au chapeau justifia sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin. « C'est une assez bonne raison. »

Cependant cette réponse ne sembla pas assez pour Killer. « Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier à chaque fois que quelqu'un de plus fort menace tes amis.

– Tu m'as planté là juste pour m'expliquer à quel point je suis stupide ? » Penguin lança d'un air renfrogné en agitant sa main accrochée au-dessus de sa tête, intérieurement embarrassé par les mots du pirate du Kidd.

« Tu n'es pas celui que j'voulais attraper, mais je joue de malchance.

– Oh désolé d'avoir gâché ta partie de chasse matinale. » Penguin ajouta amèrement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, en fait je crois que tu seras parfait pour ce que j'ai en tête. »

L'homme au chapeau fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de garder la faux à distance de sa gorge, mais le métal froid pressait implacablement contre sa peau juste au-dessus du col de son vêtement.

« Tu vas transmettre un message pour moi. » Killer poursuivit. « Je veux voir ton capitaine. Tu lui donnerais un point de rendez-vous s'il accepte.

– Pourquoi tu veux rencontrer le Chirurgien de la Mort ? » Penguin s'enquit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête de la part du pirate du Kidd.

« Rien qui te concerne. » Évidemment, l'homme au chapeau pensa, souhaitant très fort pouvoir lever les yeux au ciel sans se faire découper. Il était très étrange pour un membre de l'équipage de Kidd de demander une entrevue. Ils étaient bien plus directs et agressifs d'ordinaire. Bon, il avait quand même une lame sous la gorge. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le style de Kidd de s'asseoir et discuter avec ses rivaux. Alors quel était le but de Killer ?

« Je ne l'entrainerais pas dans un piège aussi évident–

– Il n'y a pas de piège. » Killer insista. « Et tu vas t'assurer qu'il vienne comme je l'ai demandé. » Continua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« J'vois pas dans quel scénario t'as pu imaginer que je trahirais mon cap'tain.

– Tu ne trahiras personne. Tu donneras à Law un message. Nous devons tous nous tenir prêt pour le Nouveau Monde, et je suis sûr qu'il sera curieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

– J'en doute vraiment.

– Tu vas retourner sur ton navire et faire exactement ce que j'ai dit, ou je m'occuperais de toi moi-même… définitivement. » La voix de Killer donna la chair de poule à Penguin. Il était extrêmement sérieux et fit hésiter l'homme au chapeau. Cependant quelque chose dans son discours le décida à jouer sa dernière carte.

« Tu ne me tueras pas. » Le pirate du Heart établit avec ce qu'il restait de son assurance. « Ni maintenant ni plus tard.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? » L'homme masqué demanda en appuyant sa lame plus fermement sur la gorge de Penguin.

« Tu ne prendras pas le risque de mettre Trafalgar Law en colère. Personne ne veut d'une guerre entre supernovas. En plus de ça, d'autres vont arriver sur Sabaody. Ce serait le chaos.

– Tu penses que ta vie vaut tant que ça ?

– Je pense que t'es plus malin que tu ne veux le montrer mais tu ne sais absolument rien de mon capitaine si tu présume qu'il ne vengerait pas chacun d'entre nous. »

Penguin sut qu'il avait marqué un point quand il vit les bras de Killer se détendre. Pour autant l'homme masqué ne le lâcha pas. En dépit de son bon argument, le pirate du Heart craint le blond ne se décide à l'achever. Il serait assez reconnaissant d'éviter la mort aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il doutait que même son capitaine puisse le réassembler après être passé sous les lames de Killer.

Puis soudain Penguin dit à toute vitesse : « Il y a un bar dans le grove 17, une maison basse avec des panneaux bleus et deux bulles sur le toit. Retrouve-moi là-bas demain soir et j'entendrais tout ce que tu as à dire sans avoir une lame sous la gorge. »

Cette offre déstabilisa l'homme masqué. « Pourquoi je devrais te parler plutôt qu'à ton capitaine ?

– Parce que c'est mon devoir de second de prendre sa place quand c'est nécessaire. Ou suis-je indigne de ton précieux temps ? » Penguin ne savait pas d'où lui venait un comportement aussi téméraire. Il n'était pas si fier d'habitude.

Le silence du pirate du Kidd parut durer une éternité et Penguin chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour rendre l'homme aussi silencieux, mais Killer rengaina finalement ses faux et libéra l'homme au chapeau d'un monosyllabique : « Bien. »

L'homme masqué s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Penguin et d'ajouter : « La prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer dans la cour de grands, sois plus malin et continue de courir. »

Sur ce Killer partit, ses longs cheveux blonds disparurent rapidement de la vision de Penguin. Le pirate du heart se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et couvrir son visage de sa casquette, se demanda si leur prochaine rencontre serait aussi intense.

* * *

 **Notes** : Oh cher Penguin, tu n'as pas idée...

Voilà c'est tout pour cette version française :) Si vous avez apprécié n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Et portez-vous bien :)


End file.
